tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Svyatogor
Boyar Svyatogor was a member of the Clergy of Shakkan and a devoted follower of Knyaz Ilya Muromets. He was one of the bogatyrs, clans of barbarians, hunters and rangers living far in the frigid Northern Remon beyond Drithenspire in a hidden ice city called Zimagrad. He was possessed by Shakkan and travelled with a chimaera to hunt for Haruko Mizushima. He tracked her down in Malperdy where he was ultimately injured in battle. The crippled Svyatogor met with Haruko after the battle in a private infirmary in Trinity Gask where he magically marked her so that the other bogatyrs would track her down and finish the job he couldn't. Before Haruko left, Svyatogor told her that she would pay for the crimes she had committed to the bogatyrs' ancestors and several other people in the past and then passed away. Biography Early Years Svyatogor was born as a Boyar, a lesser noble, among the bogatyrs who lived in Zimagrad far in Northern Remon beyond even the dwarven mountains of Drithenspire. He grew up to become a follower of Knyaz Ilya Muromets, the ruler of Zimagrad, and devoted himself to the Clergy of Shakkan, worshipping what he called the Lord of the Hunt. He lost his dire wolf pet while hunting and because of that he lost respect among other clansmen who saw it as a sign of weakness because the pet and its master should've perished together. It wasn't until he received a vision from none other than Shakkan, the very god the clans had worshipped even when most of the world had believed him to be gone, that he realized he was destined for something great. The God of Beasts presented a chimaera to the barbarian and tasked him with hunting down a kitsune named Haruko Mizushima who held the goddess Laverna within her and who had eluded Shakkan in Reign earlier. Svyatogor was aware of Haruko whose name had lived on among the bogatyrs as a curse word. Realizing that this task could help redeem himself in the eyes of his clansmen, he accepted Shakkan's terms and travelled abroad to search for Haruko. The Chimaera had Haruko's scent thanks to Shakkan's influence, and thus the pair was able to follow the trail of the kitsune no matter where she fled. Godslayer Era Bloody Reunion Svyatogor used the Chimaera to track down Haruko's scent to Trinity Gask in Libaterra, or more specifically the hidden labyrinth of Malperdy which was located underneath the city. The barbarian was possessed by Shakkan who made sure that he'd have enough power to subdue Haruko and take down anyone who tried to stop him. They met with the Weird Sisters, a trio of seemingly insane witches, and threatened them until they revealed a magic mirror through which the hunters could enter Malperdy although they'd end up paying a price for the entrance. Shakkan ignored the witches' warnings and led Svyatogor and the Chimera into Malperdy, only to realize too late that the labyrinth was warded by divine magic which forced him to abandon the barbarian's body. Shakkan did what he could to enter Malperdy but was unable to: he sensed that the magic of Laverna and someone else was holding him at bay. Svyatogor promised to finish the mission without the god's aid. The barbarian and his monstrous companion eventually located Haruko deep within Malperdy as they crashed through stone only to witness a complicated battle between various groups, each with different motives. The pair ignored the chaotic battle and headed straight for Haruko, intending to strike her down then and there. The barbarian and the monster exchanged a few tense words with Haruko who didn't reconize them and was afraid and clueless about why she was being targeted by them, which only served to annoy the pair. Before they could defeat Haruko who was about to give birth, they were intercepted by the god Dionysus who turned out to have been the other divine force who had kept Shakkan from entering Malperdy. A battle ensued, and ultimately interference from various parties, including Gilgamesh, Janus Todd, Katsutoshi Kobayashi and Razravkar Dominus gave the Chimaera enough time to attack Haruko...only to end up hitting Dionysus instead who seemingly sacrificed himself to save Haruko's life. Haruko gave birth to twins who were possessed by Laverna as well as Dionysus who had survived the seemingly fatal wound after all, and Svyatogor ended up crushed underneath the Chimaera who fell on top of him in the chaotic aftermath. Svyatogor lost consciousness and didn't see how the battle ended. Last Laugh Svyatogor regained consciousness in a private infirmary deep within the manor of Hannibal Losstarot in Trinity Gask. When interrogated by Adela al-Saif and the Clergy of Artemicia, he refused to talk, and the clerics couldn't torture him for information although they desired his knowledge because he was so weakened by the battle and his injuries that he could perish if they tried anything harsh or tried to invade his mind magically. Adela devised a way to make Svyatogor respond when she brought none other than Haruko, whom the clergy had captured after the battle in Malperdy, to the room. Life returned to the barbarian's fierce eyes as he told Haruko that she couldn't escape from her crimes and that sooner or later her past would catch up with her. He grabbed Haruko's hand all of a sudden, magically marking her so that other bogatyrs could find her. The shocked Haruko left the room soon afterwards but not before hearing Svyatogor's ominous warning that he was only the first of many who would come after her and that Ilya Muromets and his bogatyrs would finish the job Svyatogor himself couldn't. He also suggested that Haruko should visit the Chimaera if it was still alive in order to understand the gravity of the situation she was in. Death Having said his last words to his enemy, Svyatogor passed away with the belief that Haruko and all her kin would face justice for her crimes before long. Legacy After Svyatogor's death, the Chimaera was held in captivity where it was studied by the Totenkopfs. When Arcturius set it and several other imprisoned magical beasts free, the Chimaera attacked Haruko in the ensuing chaos in hopes of finishing Svyatogor's mission. Although both the beast and its master failed, Haruko wouldn't forget their words which would shape her actions for the rest of her days. Aliases and Nicknames ; Boyar : Svyatogor's title. It refers to his rank as a lesser noble. Appearance A muscular man with blond hair and beard. He had fierce blue eyes and a crooked nose, and his body was full of scars from the many battles he'd fought in. He was clad in very little clothing, letting his muscles show up, and his skin was hard enough to withstand colder temperatures where most other men would freeze. Personality and Traits Dedicated to his mission, unrelenting in pursuit of his prey, and devoted to his masters. He wished to only serve the Lord of the Hunt, who in his case meant both Shakkan and Ilya Muromets. Powers and Abilities His skin was very hard to pierce, and he seemed to care little for injuries, fighting even when his wounds should've been too severe to allow him to move. He was very good at using various weapons, including polearms, axes, swords and war hammers, but couldn't cast any advanced spells due to his specialization in melee combat. He could, however, somehow magically mark his target so that if he failed, other bogatyrs would sense the target's presence and finish the job for him. Relationships Haruko Mizushima Svyatogor was driven to see Haruko Mizushima pay for her crimes no matter what happened to him. Although he ultimately failed to exact revenge on her, he managed to mark her and told her to watch out as more of his kind would go after her. Haruko was annoyed and confused by the barbarian's speech and did her best to ignore what he said although she couldn't fully forget the message which would end up shaping her actions for the rest of her days. Shakkan Svyatogor had deep respect for Shakkan, the deity he worshipped as the Lord of the Hunt. He let the god possess him and give him a Chimaera as a companion and travelled all the way to Libaterra to hunt down Haruko. Shakkan saw the barbarian as a useful vessel who'd be strong enough for him to guide down the path of blood and defeat anyone defending Haruko although ultimately the god couldn't finish the job himself and had to rely on Svyatogor who ultimately failed in his mission. See also *Clergy of Shakkan *Haruko Mizushima *Ilya Muromets *Zimagrad Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Shakkan Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age